


Welcome Home

by jrugg



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wants to surprise Alec when he gets home from work. But she suddenly gets embarrassed and hides instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Running her hands over her stomach, Sarah smoothed out the sturdy cotton fabric and looked down at herself, getting a full view of her pale thighs. She jutted out her bottom lip and blew a puff of air upward swishing her fringe. Alec was due home any minute and now that Sarah had committed to doing this, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do in the meantime.

She wasn’t even sure what made her put on the tiny pink g-string, the short black and white checkered apron and nothing else. Maybe it was still the high of being newlyweds or maybe it was just to throw Alec off guard. This would definitely be a change of pace from him coming home to find her curled up on the couch in a baggy tee shirt and sweatpants.

Sarah was used to feeling sexy and confident in herself so she was quite surprised to find herself nervous and embarrassed when she heard the key in the door. She took a deep breath and tried to strike a seductive pose in the walkway between the kitchen and the living room. When the door began to open, she suddenly felt foolish. They were newlyweds but they weren’t young kids; what was she doing dressed like some busty housewife in a poorly made porn?

Hurriedly, before Alec could see her, she ran down the hall and ducked into the half bath. She realized her mistake as soon as the door was shut behind her. She should have gone for the bedroom where she could at least change into normal clothes before Alec found her. Or even in the full bath so she could wrap a towel around herself and act like she was just about to jump in the shower. Instead she was stuck in this small room with nothing around to hide behind.

“Sarah?” Alec’s voice came from the hallway and Sarah stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, her eyes wide and her cheeks tinged pink. She didn’t say anything; it was only a matter of time before she would have to face him anyway.

“Darlin’?” His voice was now right outside the bathroom door and there was a soft tap of his knuckles on the door. “You in there?”

“Yeah.” The syllable came out high pitched and cracked.

“You alright?” The concern in his voice was immediately evident to Sarah and that made her feel even more foolish.

“Yeah. I just…I did something stupid. You promise not to laugh when you see me?”

“Promise. You didn’t dye your blonde or anything did you? Because you know I love your-”

Alec’s sentence broke off when Sarah opened the door and he was greeted with the sight of her. The apron barely covered her, showing off her long legs and almost the entirety of her thighs. He also had a glorious view of her cleavage and the sides of her breasts that were unable to be contained by the small apron.

“I know I look dumb,” Sarah said as Alec stared at her.

"Are you mad?” Alec’s accent was thick and heavy in the way it only got when he was turned on. “You are so bloody sexy.”

His eyes raked up and down her body, drinking her in and Sarah felt her face flush again but this time it was not with embarrassment.

“Alec,” she whispered, her voice laced with desire as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her bare lower back.

Then his lips were on hers devouring her, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue swirling around hers while he explored her mouth. He cupped her bum and they both moaned. Alec’s fingers dug into her flesh and he curled a finger around her thong, pulling the thin material downward. Sarah shifted in his arms, the thong falling down her legs to the ground.

Alec abruptly pulled away from the kiss and Sarah’s breath caught in her throat when she looked at him. His lips were full and kiss bruised, he was breathing deeply and his eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. She knew what was coming next but that didn’t stop the gasp from escaping her when he spun her around and bent her over the bathroom counter.

His hands moved up her bare sides, his fingers trailing teasingly against the sides of her breasts before going around to her back. His fingertips tiptoed up her freckled spine before taking hold of the strap of the apron around her neck. He pulled the strap over her head allowing the apron to fall down exposing her breasts.

Alec gave a quick pinch to each of her nipples but then quickly went to his belt buckle. Sarah watched him in the mirror as he stripped his clothes off and then leaned back over her, his fingers going between her legs. She let out a combination of a gasp and a moan and Alec swore under his breath. She was already soaked.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Alec easily dipped two fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

Sarah reached out, her fingers taking hold of the taps of the sink. She moaned as Alec’s fingers curled inside of her, his thumb on her clit sending lightening bolts of pleasure through her body. All too suddenly, however, his hand left her and she whimpered. She wasn’t left wanting for long though as she was swiftly being stretched and filled by Alec’s full length.

“You like that darlin’?” Alec growled into her ear, his chest pressed against her back.

“Yes,” Sarah hissed, her forehead resting on the countertop.

Alec began to pound into her, hard and steady, and Sarah’s head snapped up to look in the mirror. Her eyes were wide and dark, her cheeks and neck were splotched with pink, and her breasts her swaying with each thrust of Alec’s hips. Then, behind her, she watched as Alec bit down on his bottom lip, his face focused and concentrated as he fucked her. His hands moved from their place on her hips up to cup her breasts, his fingers rolling and pinching her nipples.

“Oh God, Alec,” Sarah moaned, unable to take her eyes off of them in the mirror. “I love you.”

“I love you too Sarah,” Alec groaned, on the edge of losing control.

Sarah now gripped the faucet with one hand while her left hand clawed at the countertop. Alec moved his hands from her breasts; he wrapped his right arm snugly around her waist and his left hand reached for hers. He intertwined their fingers and Sarah’s eyes glanced down at their joined hands. She loved the sight of their wedding bands so close together while their bodies were joined together and she felt her love for Alec course through her body in addition to the pleasure he was giving her.

She whimpered his name as Alec hit her hard and deep and the coiling sensation low in her belly and between her legs began to unravel. She let out a high-pitched wail and cried out Alec’s name as her orgasm forcefully rolled through her body. Her head dropped forward on her arm as she rode out the waves. She heard Alec’s breathing quicken and he let out a grunt as he spilled inside of her.

Sarah came back to herself when she felt a soft kiss on the top of her spine. She lifted her head and stood up, trying to keep her legs steady. She turned to face her husband, a huge smile on her face.

“So I didn’t look stupid then?”

“Not even close. Coming home to you dressed like that was so hot. But maybe next time you won’t hide yourself away?”

Alec looked so hopeful and the sex they had just had was so amazing that Sarah had a feeling she would be doing this again. 


End file.
